Benutzer Diskussion:BlackStreet21
Hi, Need for Speed Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Need for Speed: Brennender Asphalt. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- A7xfan (Diskussion) 19:58, 3. Sep. 2009 Hey, kannst du mir sagen, wie das geht, wenn ich Bilder hochlade, dass dieses "Hinzugefügt von ..." weggeht? Interessiert doch keinen, von wem das hochgeladen worden ist un außerdem verändert das manchmal die Form vom Rest... Eine weitere Frage ist: Wie benenn' ich Seiten um? Beispiel ist z.B. BMW M3. Habe separat BMW M3 E36, BMW M3 E46 aber der E92 läuft noch unter BMW M3... Würde den gerne BMW M3 E92 nennen. Das gleiche beim Civic aus U1 und U2. Gibt vieles, was ich anpassen würde, wenn ich wüsste, wie das geht ^^ Wenn das iwie für mich nicht zugänglich ist oder was weiß ich, könntest du dann die BMW-Seite umbennen? Und beim U1/U2 Civic "Coupe" zu "Coupé" machen und dahinter "(6. Generation)" schreiben? Außerdem würde ich gerne Hou Seun zu Ho Seun umändern, ebenso Niki Blahblah aus U2 zur Nikki Blahblah (den Nachnamen weiß ich nicht ausm Kopf) Danke im Vorraus 猫砂 catlitta 01:32, 14. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Hmm, danke Aber ich glaub mir fehlen die Rechte oder so zum Verschieben, weil auf den normalen Seiten ist da der Pfeil nicht da... Nur auf meiner Profilseite ist da der Pfeil mit "Verschieben" Weißt du vllt warum? Wan an ;) Hätt' da mal ne Frage... Habe keinen Bock, jedes Örtchen oder Casino bei "Städte und Strecken" aufzuführen und ich hab keinen Plan, wie man 'ne Kategorie erstellt. Könntest' du mir nen Crashkurs darin geben oder mir schnell die Kategorien "Örtlichkeiten" und "Crews" erstellen? War nämlich gestern und heute mal auf Tour durch Seacrest County und Palmont City und hab über Autolog nen paar Bilder hochgeladen... Also all so nen Kram wie z.B. Dörfer oder halt die Casinos in Silverton. Bin da jetzt noch ein wenig weiterarbeiten und danach cruise ich ein wenig durch Kindiak City und versuch herauszufinden, was für Autos die weniger populären Charakter fahren. Ich weiß, ich bin viel zu sehr im Detail! XD Gruß 猫砂 catlitta 00:55, 16. Jan. 2011 (UTC) So? Die Bilder hatten nicht einmal Copyrights o. Ä. Das waren teils gemeinnützige Bilder aus Wikipedia etc. Und was ist an den NFS2 Streckenkarten denn strafbar oder nicht erlaubt? Wenn das so ist, ist doch jeder Screenshot, den man hier hochlädt strafbar, den man nicht selbst macht. So voilà, nutz ich für so Zwecke halt erstmal mein eigenes Bildmaterial. Denke, da kommen bald eh ein paar offizielle Screenshots, die man verwenden kann. Mir ist es ehrlich gesagt sch**ßegal, wer wo meine Bilder hochlädt, solange das nicht mein Privateigentum ist. 猫砂 catlitta 17:36, 7. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ja, ich hab's verstanden. Lösch die Dinger einfach und gut ist, ich hab die anderen auch schon aus den Artikeln rausgelöscht. Mir waren die Urheberrechte nicht so genau bekannt und hatte einfach ein wenig rumgegoogelt. Vielen Dank für's Verständnis... Achja... mit den Bildern hattest du ja scheinbar Recht, trotzdem brauchst du nicht gleich die ganze Südschleifen-Seite löschen. 猫砂 catlitta 17:53, 7. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Achja, eventuell hab ich keine Befugnis überhaupt Bilder zu löschen oder ich weiß nicht, wie es geht. Könntest du dann evtl. die Streckenkarten von North County und Mystic Peaks löschen? Denn die habe ich alle auf der selben Seite gefunden. 猫砂 catlitta 17:58, 7. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Hoffe, ich darf aber Bilder aus Wikipedia verwenden, oder? Bin nämlich grad dabei, ne Menge zu ersetzen. Aber die Befugnis zum Löschen der Bilder hab ich trotzdem nicht. Naja, ich weiß schon so einiges. Aber trotzdem nochmal danke für die Unterweisung. Einige Sachen waren mir wirklich neu. Will und wollte auch keinen Ärger mit irgendwem. Meine Eltern wissen weniger über das Internet als ich. Und was sie wissen, haben sie mir schon erzählt. Was nun zum Thema Wikipedia? Darf ich Bilder von dort verwenden? Oder zum Beispiel offizielle EA Screens? Textstellen nutze ich höchstens nur aus Wikipedia (wie zum Beispiel Sachtexte über die verschiedenen NFS-Teile oder über Autos. Den Rest schreibe ich selbst. Werde in Zukunft auf jeden Fall vorsichtiger sein. Nochmals vielen Dank. 猫砂 catlitta 18:18, 7. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Okay danke. Nochmals großes SORRY. Könntest du bitte eventuell noch einmal die Schauspieler/innen durchgehen? Bin da auch grad dabei, bin mir nicht 100% sicher. 猫砂 catlitta 18:20, 7. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Okay, danke. ;) Layout Hey, hast du das mit dem gelben Layout eingestellt? Ich finde, das ist extrem grell und weniger passend. Wenn möglich, nimm einen dunkleren Ton wie etwa Blau, Schwarz oder Grau. 猫砂 catlitta 14:30, 12. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ich Teste nur mal was. Die Woche kommt noch was passendes.--Blacky21 15:44, 12. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ist okay ;) Mir gefällt das hier grad ganz gut. XD Ähm... ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich ne Menge Bilder verwende, die wie du sicher schon bemerkt hast, keine Screenshots sind. Alle stammen von meiner Cam, gerade die in NFS II, High Stakes und Underground, weil die Screens entweder verzerrt sind oder ich die Games nur auf der PS2 habe. Dank Autolog sind die Zeiten nun ja vorbei ;) 猫砂 catlitta 19:58, 12. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Problem wegen Volkswagen Golf V GTI Hey, ich ziehe es vor, Golf V GTI und Golf V R32 wegen vieler Einzelheiten zu trennen, wird sonst unübersichtlich. Jetzt habe ich nur folgendes Problem... Und zwar hieß der R32 Artikel anfangs GTI, habe es jetzt zu R32 umgewandelt. Wenn ich jetzt auch GTI klicke, werde ich ja auf R32 weitergeleitet. Aber ich würde gerne den GTI Artikel wieder separat haben, damit ich ihn bearbeiten kann. Wenn ich einen neuen erstelle, meint er ja logischerweise, dass es den Artikel schon gibt. Könntest du also evtl. den alten GTI löschen, damit ich einen neuen erstellen kann... oder den da irgendwie rausholen? Also nur beim Golf V, der Golf IV ist perfekt... Hoffentlih gibt's in SHIFT 2 mal nen Golf VI :D 猫砂 catlitta 14:13, 14. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Schon okay ;) Hab's selbst hinbekommen. 猫砂 catlitta 12:37, 15. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Blacklist-Fahrer Hey, aber haben die Profilfotos der Blacklist-Fahrer nicht irgendwie ein falsches Format? Die wirken total verzerrt, find ich. 猫砂 catlitta 17:07, 21. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Lamborghini Countach Hey, mein Anliegen ist der Lambo Countach. Der Countach in NFS3 und NFSHP, sind das zwei verschiedene? Wenn es keine Komplikationen zwischen Baureihen gibt, finde ich, sollten wir es bei einfachen Namen belassen. Ich habe bspw. auch den Ford Mustang V GT 1. Gen (den es z. B. in NFSMW und in NFSC gibt) wieder umbenannt, weil es keinen Ford Mustang I, II, III oder IV GT in einem NFS gibt. Wird sich jetzt mit S2U aber ändern, denn dort gibt es diesen Monster Energy/Falken Tire Ford Mustang GT... Naja, das geht schon so wie es jetzt ist. Naja, zum Countach... Bin persönl. kein Lambo-Kenner - aber da du meinen Artikel umbenannt hast, möchtest du mir damit sagen, dass der Countach aus NFS3 KEIN (!) 25th Anniversary ist? Ich frag' nur, ich habe keine Ahnung. :P Oder wolltest du mit dem "Beinamen" 25th Anniversary nur den Wagen etwas genauer spezifizieren? Sag mir jetzt bitte nicht, was 25th Anniversary bedeutet oder irgend so etwas, nur was du damit bezwecken wolltest. Ist auch kein Gemecker, war nur gerade total verwirrt, da heute Morgen bei NFSHP die Wagen reingekommen sind - zwar nur in der Liste, denn das DLC gibt's erst ab 01. März. XD Und lösch' bitte meine dummerweise erstellte Seite "Lamborghini Countach 25 Anniversary" (beachte das fehlende "th") und wenn es keine Komplikationen gibt evtl. auch "Lamborghini Countach". Thank you very much schon mal im Vorraus ;-) 猫砂 catlitta 16:55, 25. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Okey 猫砂 catlitta 17:25, 25. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Gewinnspiel Hey BlackStreet. Aufgrund des Releases von Need for Speed 2 Unleashed Limited Edition wollen wir diese Woche ein Gewinnspiel starten - weil das nach einer guten Möglichkeit klingt, euer Wiki noch mal bekannter zu machen :-). Ich würde dann morgen eine Gewinnspiel-Seite aufsetzen, ein paar Spotlights schalten und vielleicht noch ein paar weitere kleinere Anpassungen. Nur als "Vorwarnung" :-D. Hoffentlich führt es dazu, dass euer Wiki mehr Aufmerksamkeit - und vielleicht auch noch neue Autoren bekommt! Ich drück euch die Daumen. --Avatar 09:51, 15. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit der Weiterleitung Hey, bei Texas Speedway -> Texas World Speedway ist irgendwas schrott. Unter der Kategorie wird ständig Texas Speedway angezeigt, obwohl ich die Seite verschoben habe. Wenn ich dann Texas World Speedway bearbeiten will, schickt der mich automatisch auf Texas Speedway und dort finde ich nur die Weiterleitung auf Texas World Speedway - also kann ich nichts bearbeiten. Außer ich klicke unverzüglich danach auf Texas World Speedway... kann das dann bearbeiten, aber wenn ich auf "speichern" klicke, komme ich auf eine Seite namens Texas World Speedway ohne Inhalt, obwohl ich gerade eben dort etwas hingeschrieben habe. Wenn ich dann auf "erstellen" klicke und dort was einrage und speichere, das selbe wie vorher. Die Seite ist und bleibt leer. Weiß nicht, was es da für ne Möglichkeit gibt, hätte ich Rechte zum Löschen hätte ich beide Seiten gelöscht und sie nochmal kurz neu gemacht. Weiß nicht, ob du da nen paar Tricks kensnt oder so, jedenfalls soll die Seite am Ende wieder Texas World Speedway heißen (auch unter der Kategorie-Seite). Gruß 猫砂 catlitta 13:50, 16. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ist wieder okay 猫砂 catlitta 14:04, 16. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Adminrechte Klar, wäre dir sehr dankbar. 猫砂 catlitta 23:19, 22. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Dankesehr! Merci beaucoup xP Im Moment allerdings wieder nen bisschen inaktiv, wenn ich Shift 2 durchhabe, kommen neue Sachen ;) 猫砂 catlitta 02:01, 25. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Layout Sag mal, weißt du, wer für das Layout zuständig ist? XD Dieser Beige-Ton sieht aus wie die Farbe eines alten Computers oder so... So kannste ein Schach-Wiki oder sowas gestaltet, aber meiner Meinung für NFS total unpassend. Das Schwarz war so edel. Naja, ist nur meine Meinung, aber keine Ahnung. Sag mir mal, wer dafür zuständig ist, wenn's nicht du bist. 猫砂 catlitta 18:00, 26. Mär. 2011 (UTC) hi ,ich bin vega und wollte nur sagen das ich es kappirt hab mitm bilder ich muss die bilder alle selber hochladen und nicht googlen und wollte noch wissen ob ich entspert werde . Grüße Veg4 von Beyblade Wiki Bilder Habe vergessen dir zu sagen, dass du jederzeit unsere Medien auf der englischen Need for Speed Wiki verwenden darfst. Dies gilt auch für alle Sounddateien, wenn du Lust hast sie hier reinzustellen. CMAN122 17:32, 13. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hey ich wollt mal fragen ob du mich vielleicht zu einem Admin der NfS Seite machen könntest. Ich würde dir dann sehr ausführliche Artikel über World sowie weitere Überarbeitung der Artikel über Most Wanted machen. Dubstepjunkie 18:24, 6. Apr. 2012 (UTC)